


Third Time's The Charm

by EvangelineSinclair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineSinclair/pseuds/EvangelineSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always knew Eren was an oblivious little fuck. He just didn't realize it was THIS bad. </p><p>Or, the story of how Levi tried (and failed) to propose to Eren over and over again, somehow involving trash, cake and <strike> a </strike> several near-death experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been YEARS since I've written anything but I was watching Friends and it was that episode when Mike is trying to propose to Phoebe and I was like, I can see Levi trying to propose to Eren and shit just hitting the fan because he's so romantically challenged when it comes to fluffy things.  
> So this happened. Hope you like it!

 

Levi was a mess.

It was a miracle the entire apartment wasn’t shaking from the force thumping in his chest. It was a bigger miracle that Eren couldn’t hear the sound, despite the god-awful country music blaring from his speakers. Then again, Eren had always been an oblivious little fuck.

Which, consequently, was what had brought Levi to his current predicament.

He nervously fingered the small blue box in his jacket pocket, going over his plan in his head for the thousandth time that day.

It was Sunday, meaning his and Eren’s weekly clean up ritual needed to be carried out. Eren always cleaned the study, so he had planned to slip the box into the desk drawer for his young lover to find, then surprise him by getting down on one knee when he inevitably turned to ask him what was going on.

They’d been dating for five years now, since they met in college –Levi had been a senior in accounting, Eren a sophomore studying exercise science then–and although Levi knew he was shit at romance, he wanted this moment to be cute and cheesy, just like Eren liked it.

He could already picture the look of shock and confusion that would darken Eren’s multicolored eyes to a deep sea green before giving away to a bright, shining gold-turquoise if ( _when, he corrected himself_ ) Eren said yes. And the little shit  _better_  say yes.

Everything was perfect. The plan was even Hanji and Armin approved (not that he would ever admit to going to shitty glasses for help), and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Well, nothing…except the boy he was trying to propose to.

Levi had severely underestimated the extent of Eren’s stupidity.

He’d watched as the boy opened up the drawer to pull out the pile of papers and bills to organize, yelped as the box fell and hit his foot, then proceeded to turn the box around in his hands, brows furrowed in confusion. He brought the box to his ear and shook it, as if that would give him a hint to what was inside.

He held his breath. This was it. Any second now, Eren would turn and ask him what this was about and why there was—wait. What was he doing?! Where was he going with the box?

Levi nearly tripped over his own feet as he scrambled out of the study after Eren.

He made it out to the kitchen just in time to see Eren toss the box and a handful of papers into the trash.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!”

Eren froze, the trash bag half tugged out of the can. He turned, eyes wide with apprehension at Levi’s tone. “Um…I’m…taking out the trash? Did I miss a spot or something?”

Levi wasn’t sure if he wanted to put Eren’s head through the wall or cry. He hadn’t meant to yell, but who the hell finds a ring box and just proceeds to throw the damn thing out?

“What did you just toss out?” He deserved a fucking Oscar for keeping his voice level at that moment.

“Just some old bills and some box. They were all sitting in the trash pile in the drawer so I assumed you already went through them and decided it all needed to go. I know how thorough you are. But I can pull them out though, if—”

“No.” Levi held up a hand, mentally kicking himself for being so careless. How could he have forgotten that they put the trash pile in that particular drawer? He blamed his temporary lapse of insanity due to nerves. “Never mind; I’ll take the trash out.”

Eren frowned at him. “You’re acting weird, Levi. Is everything ok?”

No, everything was not ok, shitty brat, Levi wanted to yell. Instead, he rolled his eyes and said, “You missed a spot on the desk. Go clean it while I take the trash out.”

Eren puffed out his cheeks in a pout—damn it, how could anyone look that fucking cute when they were mad?—but he dropped the bag and ran back into the room, knowing how particular Levi could get about getting the desk clean.

Levi grabbed the trash bag and stuck his hand in, nearly gagging when his hand accidentally brushed against something wet. He had to push aside a crumpled bag of chips and two apple cores before he found the box miraculously wrapped in the pile of papers Eren had thrown out, untouched by the grime in the trash bag. Although he had the strongest urge to dowse his entire arm in Clorox, he instead shoved the box into his pocket and pulled shut the drawstring on the trash bag.

Gritting his teeth, he lifted the bag out and kicked open the front door, stomping down the stairs to the dumpster.

“LEEEE-VVVVIIIIIIII!”

He winced as a pair of arms wrapped around him before they lifted him off the ground, caused him to drop the trash bag, and swung him in a circle.

“So how did it go? Did he find it? Did he say yes? DID YOU GUYS HAVE ENGAGEMENT SEX?” 

“Get the fuck off me, shitty glasses! Keep your fucking voice down! He might hear you!” Levi jammed his elbow back and Hanji grunted before they released him and doubled over.

“Owieee! Was that really necessary?” Hanji frowned. “What do you mean ‘he might hear you’? Did you not do it yet?”

“I did.” Levi rolled his eyes. “It didn’t go as planned.”

“What happened?”

Levi resisted running his hand through his hair (mostly because he still hadn’t washed it). “The shitty brat didn’t even open the box. He just threw it away.”

Hanji blinked, their eyes owlishly large behind their glasses. “He…threw…? He threw it away? Why would he do that?”

“Tch. I put the box in the drawer with the old bills and expired correspondence. Shithead didn’t even look in the box before tossing everything in the trash.”

They were silent for a bit, then burst out laughing.

“Oi, this is not funny. The thought that it might be an engagement ring didn’t even cross the brat’s mind!” Levi growled.

“Oh Levi, my romantically constipated munchkin,” Hanji gasped out between their tears. “You poor, poor little—”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll stab you through your glasses.” Levi scowled. “Damn it, isn’t Eren supposed to be the romantic one? Wouldn’t he suppose that there was something for him in the fucking RING BOX?”

“Hmm…” Hanji tapped their nose. “Maybe you need to go for a more classic, romantic angle then.”

“I’m not proposing in a flash mob. I don’t care how much Eren likes that stupid Marry Me song. It’s not fucking happening.”

“No, I was thinking more like the ring in the bottom of a champagne glass or cake.” Hanji’s eyes sparkled. “Although I would pay good money to see you in a flash mob.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Do you have a death wish? I said no.” He frowned, tapping his chin (with his clean hand, mind). “I could do the food thing though. Eren does love cake. Even he couldn't fuck that up.”

“Oooooh, some cake and coffee with the bae then?”

“Don’t ever say that word again.”

“Awwww, look at my little cleaning leprechaun get all flustered and embarrassed. Don’t-”

“Hanji?”

The two of them jumped and looked up to see Eren leaning over the balcony outside their apartment door. He waved and flashed them a smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Eren! I missed your cute little face and just HAD to swing by to get my daily dose of Eren and Levi love.” Hanji raced up the stairs, catching Eren in a bone-crushing hug.

“Han-ji…” Eren wheezed. “…Need…air…”

“Tch, let go of him, shitty glasses. I need him in one piece to finish cleaning.” Levi called out as he finally threw away the trash bad and climbed up the stairs.

“I’m sure you need him in one piece for more than just _cleaning_. I’m sure Eren uses his broom to do more than—”

“If you finish that sentence, Hanji, I swear there won’t be enough of you left to make a positive identification,” Levi practically snarled.

The wild brunette was unfazed and they simply laughed and released Eren, who caught himself on the railing, nearly doubled over in his effort to fill his lungs. Levi’s scowl deepened and he brushed past both of them to give his arm a thorough scrub.

He heard Hanji slap Eren on the back and make a comment about—actually he didn’t hear and didn’t give a shit what they were saying to Eren. Instead, he needed to figure out his next move.

Damn it. He huffed. Trying to figure out the best way to propose was like making battle plans. He would much rather just throw the damn ring into Eren’s lap and demand that he marry him. He was quite sure the boy would not deny him. However, knowing Eren’s unnatural fondness of anything cheesy and romantic, he couldn’t bring himself to NOT take out all the stops for this.

He turned off the water, deeming his arms clean enough, and ran a hand through his hair. Fuck, he just wanted to marry the brat so fucking badly. But this second plan was foolproof. Even Eren couldn’t misread the signs…right?

* * *

Eren was late.

Levi glanced at his watch and sighed for the umpteenth time. He was sitting in Café Maria’s lounge with a large slab of black forest cake-Eren’s favorite-sitting on a plate on the table. He took a sip of his black tea and willed his stomach to stop fluttering.

He had briefly debated putting the ring into the coffee but 1. What if Eren didn’t finish his coffee and never even reached the bottom of his mug? And 2. The thought of the coffee potentially staining the ring made him cringe. Instead, he’d opted to put the ring inside the cake. And when he said inside the cake, he meant he shoved the damn thing straight into it. He figured Eren should be able to at least enjoy the whole thing before he popped the question.

The minutes ticked by and Levi was starting to feel his nerves hum in apprehension. What the hell was that brat doing? They’d agreed to meet after work at 6, which gave them both plenty of time to make their way to their favorite café.

It was now 6:30 and Levi hadn’t even received a text message from Eren.

His mind jumped to the worst-case scenario. Maybe Eren was injured. Oh god, what if he’d been mugged on his way there? What if he was in a car crash? Maybe—

Luckily his line of thought was cut abruptly as the disheveled brunette came bursting into the café, nearly taking out a table and two other standing customers on his way over. “Levi!”

Eren skid to a stop at their table, breathing deeply as he bent over, hands propped on his knees. 

“Christ, Eren. No need to kill yourself.” Levi secretly breathed a sigh of relief as he handed the young man some napkins, wincing as he watched sweat trickle down Eren's forehead to hang precariously on the tip of his cute button nose.

“Sorry –phone died –bus broke down –had to help Jean finish editing –big project –” Eren gasped out through breaths as he stood up straight and wiped his forehead, green blue eyes glowing from the after effects of running. Even sweaty and hunched over, Levi could see the way his chest muscles heaved under his dress shirt which was also pulled taut over his back which was rippling with—FOCUS, LEVI.

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want water?” Levi soothed the boy and started to get up from his chair.

“No, coffee is fine.” Eren grabbed the mug and proceeded to chug the latte as if his life depended on it.

Well, so much for his initial worry of Eren not finishing the drink. Then again, knowing Eren and seeing how fast he’d downed that cup, the idiot probably would’ve choked on the ring.

Levi’s eyes widened. No. 

He hadn’t considered that possibility. Shit, shit, shit, what if Eren choked on the ring?

“Phew!” Eren practically slammed the nearly empty mug onto the table interrupting Levi’s panicked train of throught. “Coffee is my life blood. Thanks Levi.” He flashed his boyfriend a grin, pearly whites glittering underneath a foam mustache, and Levi felt his lips twitch.

“You got a little something, Eren.” Levi tapped his own lip and watched, amused, as Eren proceeded to turn a darker shade of pink and immediately started scrubbing his face with the napkin. Cute.

Ok, what now? Eren clearly had not noticed the cake yet, maybe he had enough time to abort—

“Oh my god, yes, black forest cake! Thank god, I'm  _starving_.”

Damn brat and his unlikely timing.

“It’s your favorite. Obviously I was going to get it.” Levi tried to sound calm. “Just don’t scarf it down like a barbarian.”

“Mmph.” Eren nodded through a large mouthful of cake. 

Levi watched as Eren brought another forkful of cake to his mouth, his pretty pink lips sealing around the handle of the utensil. Any minute now…

“Why are you staring at me? Is there something else on my face?” Eren wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Levi scowled. “Tch, use a napkin. That’s disgusting.”

Eren’s face suddenly lip up. “I know, you want some cake too!” Before Levi could say anything, he scooped a piece of cake and gently gripped Levi’s chin. “Say ahhh~!”

“Oi, I don’t want your nasty ass germs in my mouth.”

“That’s not what you said last night when you had my dick in your mouth.”

Cheeky little brat. Levi felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

“Awwww, c’mon Levi, open wide!” Eren did his adorable little pout and Levi felt his will give out. Damn his brat and his adorable pouts.

He huffed, grabbed the forkful in his mouth and swallowed, maintaining his scowl at—

Something lodged in his throat. Immediately, he turned away and started coughing, pounding his chest so hard he thought he was going to bruise. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to dislodge the offending piece of metal. He heard Eren jump up and rush to his side, his large hands rubbing circles on his back as he continued his hacking.

Levi felt the metal ring finally emerge from his throat and winced as he pushed it to the side of his mouth with his tongue, hoping Eren wouldn’t hear the clack of metal against his teeth. He gave one last cough (it was a miracle he didn’t cough the ring right up onto the floor) and straightened in his chair.

“Are you okay?” Eren’s voice was laced with concern.

“Fine. Wrong pipe.” Levi wiped his eyes and got up. “Bathroom.”

Without waiting for a response, he bolted to the men’s room. He fished out the engagement ring from the side of his mouth and cringed at the sight of it coated with bits of wet cake and saliva. As he rinsed the ring under scalding hot water, he resisted the urge to bang his head against the mirror.

Trust Eren to shove the ONE CRUICIAL bite into his mouth. Trust Eren to turn the whole situation around and leave LEVI the one choking on the goddamn ring. Levi leveled a glare at the offending object, as if willing it to apologize.

Stupid Eren and his stupid grin and his stupid pout and stupid eyes that had basically begged him to take that bite. Stupid Eren and his stupid concern even though he was the one who practically shoved the cake in his face. Stupid Eren and his stupidly bright, gorgeous eyes that would look down at Levi like he was the only thing in the world and make his heart do backflips. Stupid Eren and his stupid hands that had gently rubbed circles on his back as if he thought he was going to break if he pushed too hard…

Damn it.

Levi dried the ring and gently placed it in his pocket.

Damn it.

He glared at his reflection in the mirror.

Damn it if he wasn’t completely in love with the most oblivious little brat in the entire world.

Damn it if he wasn’t determined to do this right, exactly the way the sap would’ve wanted it.

And damn it if he wasn’t hell bent on being engaged to Eren fucking Jäger by the end of the week.

He took a deep breath and walked back out to Eren, who immediately started fussing over him.

After all, third time’s the charm, right?

* * *

It was perfect. 

They had enjoyed a lovely dinner overlooking the ocean, serenaded by a lovely little acoustic band that sang classic love songs. Eren was the picture of perfection, dressed in a white button down that showed just the right amount of his tanned chest and a pair of black jeans that hugged his ass in the most delicious way. His gold key, an anniversary present from Levi, hung around his neck, the gold in the key occasionally catching the sunlight and illuminating the flecks of amber in his expressive ocean green eyes.

Ugh, the kid had turned Levi into a complete sap.

After their perfect dinner, Levi had suggested taking a walk along the beach –that was romantic, right? –and Eren eagerly agreed. They walked side by side, hands occasionally brushing as they quietly enjoyed each other’s company and watched the sun turn the sky in a psychedelic array of oranges, reds, purples and blues. The waves rolled up the beach, rolling over their bare feet until it reached their shins, still warm from the summer air.

Suddenly, Eren laced his fingers with Levi’s, flashing him the largest, gentlest smile Levi had ever seen. His heart missed a-scratch that, his heart nearly stopped beating.

“Thank you for this amazing evening, Levi. I know you hate cheesy romantic shit, so that just makes nights like this more special and meaningful to me than you can imagine.” Eren ran his free hand through his hair, a blush tinting his cheeks, as the wind whipped his hair around his head and tugged at his shirt in all the right places.

It was fucking perfect. Now or never.

As Eren turned to face forward again, Levi pulled his hand from Eren’s grasp and fumbled for the ring box in his back jean pocket. His heart pounded and he felt nauseous as he finally-FINALLY got down on one knee…

Only to look up and see that Eren had started walking and was now almost ten feet away, hands laced behind his back, eyes closed with his face toward the setting sun, a look of utter bliss on his face.

“Eren—” That squeak was NOT his voice. Oh _HELL_ no.

He rubbed his face and cleared his throat, ready to start again when he heard Eren gasp.

Levi looked up to see Eren turned toward him, a look of complete shock on his face. Finally, Levi thought. Finally the brat understood. He felt his lips curve up in a smile and he started to lift the box—no wait, no, why was Eren charging toward him yelling and—

A wave slammed into the side of Levi’s face, the force knocking him over as the water surged over his head. He felt the box slip from his fingers and he scrambled blindly in the sand after the ring, the GODDAMN RING that he wanted, no,  _needed_ to put on Eren’s finger.

A strong hand closed on his forearm and pulled him up from the water, sputtering and coughing. Levi’s hands were still reaching, searching for the ring that was already swept beneath the waves.

“Levi! Oh my god, Levi! Are you okay?”

Eren’s strong arms encircled his smaller lover’s body, holding the man who had immediately started shivering as the wind hit his wet frame. “Levi, it’s ok, shhhh, it’ll be ok,” Eren whispered soothingly in his ear.

No!

No it was not fucking okay!

Everything had been fucking perfect, and he’d fucked it up, and now he was standing there looking like a drowned rat, and by the way,  _he had no ring_.

“Levi, look at me, love.”

Levi couldn’t say no, although all he wanted to do at the moment was scream in frustration. He obeyed and locked his silver grey eyes with Eren’s viridian ones, which were clouded dark blue in concern. This wasn’t how this night was supposed to go.

Before he could say anything, warm, plush lips eased gently over his own. Eren’s arms around his shoulders tightened possessively, but the kiss was tender and chaste. He clung onto the taller man’s neck, allowing himself to melt into Eren’s warm body.

The kiss lasted much too short in his opinion before Eren pulled back, eyes searching his face. “Are you okay? When you didn’t come back up I thought—”

“Eren, marry me.”

Eren blinked, his previous words lost as his mind went blank. “Uh…what?”

Levi pulled away from him and got down on one knee, clasping Eren’s left hand between his. “Damn it, I said marry me, Eren. I’ve only been trying to propose this entire fucking week, but the damn universe and your oblivious nature kept getting in the way and now I’ve lost the fucking ring somewhere in the ocean because of that damn wave. I wanted to make it sweet and romantic just like you’d want it but apparently the fucking universe is out to get me because now I no longer have the fucking ring. But fuck me sideways if I hadn’t been trying so _fucking_ hard this week to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me because god _damn_ it, I need to be married to you and I need the whole world to know that you’re mine and know how much I—”

He was cut off from his rant as Eren crashed his lips against his again. This time there was no innocence to the kiss. It was hot, desperate, _primal_ as Eren sucked roughly on his lower lip, eliciting an involuntary moan from the back of his throat. The water soaked through his jeans again but Levi was only partially aware of the cold discomfort as Eren ran his tongue over his abused lip, his arms snaking around his waist and pulling him close as if he could pull Levi into himself at the moment.

They finally broke apart, gasping for air. They stared at each other, both with jeans soaked to their thighs, eyes glittering in the last rays of the sun.

“Oi.” Levi finally broke the silence. “Answer the damn question, shitty brat.”

Eren chuckled and brought his hand up to cup Levi’s cheek. He gently bumped their foreheads together, a smile gracing his lips as he closed his eyes in bliss.

“Yes, you grouchy old man. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand done. That was really fun, sorry they're a little OOC. Please comment or message (can you even do that on this site?)! Maybe if people like this I'll try writing another one. 
> 
> I know like NO ONE in this fandom in real life and only just got a tumblr and have no idea how to use the bloody thing so drop a message and share the Riren/Rivaere/Ereri love! Like seriously, no one understands my obsession...


End file.
